


Product Development

by HP_daddyissues



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Porn, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_daddyissues/pseuds/HP_daddyissues
Summary: Fred and George ask you to help develop a line of love potions for Weasley Wizard Wheezes, but what do they really have in mind?
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 169





	Product Development

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Order of the Phoenix

It was your final Christmas at Hogwarts and everything was going as you planned, you were Head Girl and on track to get outstanding N.E.W.T. grades. It was hard trying to stay focused with everything that was going on. Hogwarts wasn't the place it used to be since Umbridge had become the High Inquisitor.

You were struggling to fit in your extra reading since joining Dumbledores Army, so you were sitting in the great hall trying to study your _Advanced Potion Making_ over breakfast _._ Just as you were making notes on antidotes two people slid in either side of you.

"Good morning, Head Girl," the pair said in sync.

"I've told you not to call me that," you said rolling your eyes. You looked to your left to see Fred smirking at you and then to your right to see George smiling.

"Awh come on, a goody-two-shoes like yourself should be addressed by her proper title," Fred said with a mocking tone.

"I'm not a goody-two-shoes!" you snapped. "Do I need to remind you that I have been helping Harry with DA which is probably breaking at least 50 of Umbridge's educational decrees?" you said in a hushed tone.

"Okay then, if you're not such a good girl maybe you could help us with something?" George said raising his eyebrows.

"And what would that be?"

Fred picked up your book and looked at it with bewilderment, "We were hoping we could borrow your potions talents to help us develop a line of Weasley products."

"You do realise Umbridge has banned all of your products? Educational decree number... twenty-nine I think."

"Thirty actually. And we've got bigger plans for Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, plans we'd like you-" George said as he poked your arm, "-to be involved with."

"How exactly am I supposed to help?"

"George and I have put together a list of products and the potions we _think_ they'll require," Fred slid the list over to you, "we were hoping you could help us brew them. Let's face it, people will trust our products a lot more if you've supervised."

"Supervise or do all the work?" you laughed and surveyed the list.

"When and where?" you said reluctantly

"The Room of Requirement, about 7," Fred whispered close to you before leaning back to look you in the eye, "Nice perfume by the way," Fred winked. He and George got up from the table and walked out the Great Hall, muttering something to each other and turning back to look at you as they left.

The way they looked back at you gave you butterflies. You didn't know what had happened over the summer but something was different about the twins. They were always cute, of course, but now they looked...hot. You've known them for years, why were they suddenly giving you this feeling. Maybe it was their hair cuts. Maybe something was different with you. You weren't sure what it was, but you could tell there was a change in how they made you feel.

\--------------------

Your last class of the day was Defence Against the Dark Arts, it used to be one of your favourite classes before Umbridge. Since your conversation at breakfast, you found it hard to focus on the lesson, and you were continuously checking the time hoping it would go quicker.

As soon as the lesson finished, you quickly gathered up your things and head back to your dorm. You collected up some of your potions equipment but were unsure of what you would need to help the twins as they had been quite vague about what they wanted from you.

Your eyes couldn't help but keep darting over to your watch as you tried to revise your potions book. You were keen to get to the Room of Requirement but didn't want to seem too keen by arriving early. Why did this even matter all of a sudden? They were just your friends, there was nothing to be nervous about.

It turned 7 as you left the common room and made your way to meet the twins. You had to be careful not to attract any attention on your way. The Inquisitorial Squad had been extra vigilant recently, and being Head Girl didn't mean you were an exception to their rules.

You carefully made your way through the corridors without being seen by anyone who would get you in trouble. Taking one last deep breath to calm your unexplainable nerves, you stood outside the Room of Requirement and watched as the door presented itself to you.

As you walked in, there in the middle of the floor were Fred and George. Fred was sitting with his legs out in front of him, his upper body resting upon his elbows, and George was sat across from him, his legs crossed as he twiddled his wand between his fingers. Between them were a cauldron and several glass vials. As they heard you enter the room, your footsteps echoing in the large empty room, they both looked up in sync.

"Ah, at last!" Fred exclaimed.

"At last? It's ten past seven, I've hardly kept you waiting."

"But darling any time without you feels like forever," George said, his voice smooth like honey. You sat down in front of them, your gaze directed at the floor, trying to hide your blushing cheeks. 

"So...how can I help?" you asked as you unpacked your potions equipment from your bag.

"Georgie and I had some ideas for a line of love potions and rumour has it you can make a mean Amortentia," Fred said raising his eyebrows at you. "We were looking for something similar, but not as strong."

"Well my amortentia was okay I guess."

"Okay?" George scoffed, "Angelina told us Snape said it was one of the finest love potions he'd seen brewed and only he was _capable of brewing something of better quality_ ," George said mocking Snape's arrogant tone.

"Oh stop, you're embarrassing me," you said, lightly slapping George's arm.

You opened your textbook to the chapter on love potions and began cutting, slicing and crushing ingredients.

"Speaking of things we heard about your potions class, apparently you wouldn't tell anyone what your amortentia smelt like," Fred's words caused you to knock over a jar of rose petals. You quickly gathered them up and you could feel Fred and Georges eyes on you.

"Oh come on y/n. We're two of your closest friends, why wouldn't you tell us?" George said as he placed his wand under your chin and forced you to look up at him.

"I don't think its anyone's business what my amortentia smelt like. Anyway, why are you guys so interested?" you said as you swatted Georges wand away from you. The twins looked at each other smirking and then simultaneously moved closer to you.

"Shall I tell you what mine smelt like, darling?" Fred said quietly as he moved your hair out of your face, "vanilla, honey and new books." You could feel your breath quicken as they got closer to you.

"It's funny you should say that Fred, because mine smelt exactly the same," George leaned in close to your ear and lowered his voice, "It also reminded me of a particularly expensive perfume that I only know of one student wearing." That was all the confirmation you needed to know they were talking about you. The perfume had been a gift for your birthday and you wore it every day.

"So come on, y/n, what did your amortentia smell like?" Fred placed his hand on your thigh and it sent electricity across your skin. You didn't want to admit what you had smelt in potions class that day. You couldn't ignore the suspicion that the twins were just playing some elaborate prank on you and that soon you'd find out this was all a big joke. But what if they were being honest? Where were they going with this?

"Broomsticks, sweets and...f-fireworks," you looked up to see Fred and George grinning at you.

"Ah just as we suspected," Fred said, his thumb tracing circles on your thigh. "How long have you fantasised about us baby girl?" he said as his hand slowly edged up your skirt.

You stayed silent as his hand caressed your thigh. How had they realised how you felt about them before even you had? It was like they could read your mind.

"I overheard you talking to Katie Bell about us in the common room," your heart started to race as George spoke. Your conversation with Katie came rushing back to you. It was after the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, you saw a fight break out between the twins and Draco.

_"Did you see what happened after the match today?" Katie said excitedly._

_"Of course! And I'm so glad I did. I can't believe it took so many of you guys to hold Fred back and don't get me started on how George went for Malfoy?"_

_"Seriously y/n? Whats made you all flustered?" Katie asked confused. "We are talking about the same Fred and George right?"_

_You laughed awkwardly, "It can't just be me that found that attractive. I don't think the twins have ever looked so hot, I'm jealous of you...I wish I could've been caught in the middle of them." you mumbled to Katie, feeling embarrassed she didn't feel the same._

"I recall something about wanting to be between us..." George continued, breaking you out of your train of thought.

"It doesn't matter what I said, does it? I was just messing around with Katie, I didn't mean it"

"Well, what if we said we could make that wish come true?" Fred's words were followed by silence. You were too stunned to know what to say. Even if you did know what you wanted, it felt impossible to say. "All you need to do is tell us that's what you want. We won't do anything without your consent."

"I do want that. I want you...I want you b-both."

George turned your head so you were looking into his eyes, "I think we both need to hear that again princess."

You turned to face Fred, the look he was giving you made you feel weak. "I want you, Fred," you looked the other way to face George, "I want you, George. I want you both."

As the words left your lips, Fred made the first move. He placed his hand on the side of your face and moved in to kiss you. When Fred lips pressed against yours you expected to feel satisfiedbut instead, it only increased your longing. Kissing Fred hadn't resolved anything, it just made you desire him more. His kiss was firm and powerful as if it was driven by lust and as much as you were enjoying it, you couldn't help but be curious as to how Georges kiss felt.

You pulled away from the kiss to see Fred gazing into your eyes. You turned your body to face George and this time you made the first move. As you leaned in to meet his lips, his hand slid to your waist, pulling your bodies closer together. His big hand covered the side of your waist and you felt his grip tighten as your lips connected. 

Georges kiss was different from Freds, his lips were softer and his movement slower. George felt more responsive and in tune with your movements whereas Fred led the kiss and took control.

You couldn't tell which kiss you preferred, all you knew is that you wanted more of both. As you kissed, you slipped your robe off your shoulders and tossed it aside. This was clearly the response that they wanted because George broke the kiss and looked over at Fred confidently. 

Fred winked at him and before you could say anything, George's lips were back on yours. You were so captivated by Georges kiss, you were shocked when you felt Fred's lips attach to your neck. The surprise caused a gasp to leave your lips and you felt Fred smirk against your neck.

You could feel one of their hands move towards your shirt and start fumbling around with the buttons. Seconds later you felt another pair of hands swat them away and take over, unbuttoning your shirt much quicker. As this happened you felt George's hand brush your cheek and entangle in your hair. You weren't surprised that Fred had got impatient and taken over.

You copied their actions and began removing Georges tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Just as you started to undress George, the kiss was broken by Fred pulling you towards him by your tie. "Don't leave me hanging over here y/l/n."

Fred slipped your shirt and tie off you as he kissed you passionately and you quickly did the same to him. You were getting so eager to get their clothes off you managed to get Fred's shirt off in seconds.

Fred continued to deepen the kiss, his tongue exploring your mouth. You started to feel Georges hands moving up your thighs. His fingers wrapped around the lace of your panties and you felt him stop and wait for your approval. You didn't break your kiss from Fred, just nodded to reassure him.

George continued by slipping your panties off from under your skirt and slowly down your legs. He parted your legs and began placing kisses up your thigh. As his kisses got higher you could feel yourself getting needier and you were getting fidgety.

Just as he reached the top of your inner thigh he stopped, causing you to pull away from Fred. you looked down at George confused as to why he'd stopped.

"George...Why did you stop?" you asked.

"Yeah come on Georgie, I was enjoying myself," Fred said as he moved your hair behind your ear and traced your jaw with his fingertips.

"I was just..." George smirked and continued placing kisses up your thigh, "...admiring you," He placed one soft kiss on your inner thigh and looked up at you, "Want me to keep going?"

You nodded enthusiastically and he lowered his head, placing kisses leading to your clit.

"Now, where were we?" Fred said, looking you up and down. He reached around your back and unclasped your bra in one smooth move. He placed soft kisses from your jaw, down your neck and across your collar bone. His kisses changed and you could tell he was trying to leave marks across your chest.

Meanwhile, George had licked a long strip up to your clit. The combination of Freds kisses and Georges tongue circling your clit caused a moan to leave your lips. George's mouth felt amazing on you as he started to kiss and suck where you were most sensitive. This feeling was only enhanced by Fred kissing your breasts and grazing your nipple with his tongue.

With one hand you grabbed Georges hair, pulling on it slightly and with the other, you reached out to palm Fred though his trousers. He was so hard and he felt so big, you couldn't wait to strip him of the rest of his clothes so you could touch him more.

You unzipped his trousers and slipped them down his legs with his boxers. You were impressed with his length as he sprang out of his pants and he could definitely tell by the look on your face. You couldn't help but wonder...how identical were they?

Fred responded by taking off the rest of his clothes and kneeling by your side so you could reach him better. You sat up so you were at a better height, taking him into your hand and stroking him gently. You looked up at him to see him looking down at you with admiration, his hand stroking one side of your face. He continued to look at you as you took his tip in your mouth, swirling your tongue as you did.

As you took the rest of him in your mouth, he broke eye contact, throwing his head back in pleasure. Seeing how you were making him feel encouraged you to take him further into your mouth.

It was hard to focus on pleasing Fred when George was making you feel so good. His head was buried in your pussy, your fingers intertwined in his hair. He began to move his fingers at your entrance and you grew desperate to have his fingers inside you. You bucked your hips and he was nice enough to not make you wait any longer.

George slowly inserted his middle finger and curled it inside you. You let out a moan around Freds cock and he groaned in response.

"Fuck y/n, your mouth feels so good around me. Do that to her again George"

George did as he was told and curled his finger inside you again, causing you to let out another moan. George seemed to gain confidence with this as he slowly inserted a second finger inside you. Just when you thought he was amazing with his mouth, he made you feel even better with his fingers.

"That feels so good Georgie" you moaned, arching your back.

Between George making you feel good and trying to please Fred, you were struggling to hold yourself up which Fred noticed.

"Come on princess, let's move somewhere more comfortable," Fred said, pulling away from you.

Without hesitation, George scooped you up in his arms and carried you across the room to the chaise longue. You had sat on this chair many times in DA meetings, not once did you expect to be sitting on it naked about to have sex with the Weasley twins. 

George removed the rest of his clothes and sat down on the chair. You instinctively got down on your knees in front of him. He had been making you feel so good, you were keen to repay the favour.

They weren't as identical as you'd thought, there was no denying they were both big, but George was about an inch shorter and bit girthier. Just as you were about to reach out to touch him, you felt Fred pull on your hips, bending you over. You looked back to see him smiling at you.

Fred leaned over you so his mouth was next to your ear, "You ready for more darling?" he whispered as he reached around to rub your pussy. "Oh, you're so wet for us," you could feel the smirk in his voice.

George leaned across the chair and grabbed his trousers, reaching into the pocket for something. He pulled out a condom and chucked it at Fred, "Safety first."

"Sorry, exactly how planned was this?" you laughed.

"Very," Fred admitted, "We've been talking about this for weeks," he pulled on the condom and lined himself up at your entrance. "Ready, Head Girl?"

You'd be lying if you said you weren't nervous. You had only had sex once before and he was nowhere near as big as Fred and George. You nodded, unable to get any words out.

"I'll go slow, I promise," he smiled, noticing your nerves.

Just as Fred was about to push inside you, George lifted your chin so you were looking at him and leant down to kiss you. As George kissed you, Fred slowly pushed himself inside. You thought he was big before, but he felt even bigger now he was inside you.

George pulled away from the kiss and looked into your eyes, "You're so beautiful y/n," George leaned back and admired you, placing one hand behind his head and using the other to touch himself. His body looked amazing like this, you could lose track of time admiring him.

Fred broke you out of your thoughts as he began slowly thrusting, "is that okay y/n?"

"It's more than okay, you feel so amazing, Fred," your reassurance was all he needed to speed up.

You turned your attention back to George, he guided his cock into your mouth making you feel full. You didn't want to admit it but you loved this feeling; the feeling of being used, the feeling of pleasing multiple people at once, the feeling of being needed and desired. It turned you on so much.

You loved being fucked by Fred and able to watch George at the same time. George held his cock for you as you licked him from base to tip. You took him in your mouth while you watched him lean back and relax. As you had done to him earlier, he reached out and ran his fingers through your hair, his hand resting on the back of your head.

The way they touched you was different. When George touched you it felt emotional, like he was taking in every inch of your beauty and savouring you. Whereas when Fred touched you it felt passionate, like he needed you and couldn't get enough of you.

Fred picked up his pace and you could feel your orgasm building. With every thrust, he was hitting your g-spot and your pussy was starting to clench. You were moaning and whimpering around Georges cock and he took notice. He pulled away so he was no longer in your mouth.

"Are you getting close baby girl?" George said running his fingers through your hair.

"Yes George, yes," you said breathlessly.

"Is Freddie gonna make you cum?" Fred said as he started fucking you faster.

"Yes Fred, fuck...y-you're making me feel so good," it was hard to get your words out as he was pounding you from behind.

George leaned down and started kissing you, deeply and passionately. He knew it was exactly what you needed. His touch was all you need to send you over the edge. You orgasm took over your body, your pussy clenching around Fred and your moans vibrating against George's lips.

As your orgasm was coming to an end you took George back in your mouth and started fucking yourself on Fred, eager to get them both to finish. You used one hand you stroke George while your mouth continued to move up and down. 

You could tell they were both starting to get close. Fred's thrusts were starting to get inconsistent and you could hear him groaning behind you and George had his head thrown back and one hand gently pushing your head.

"Fuck y/n, don't stop, that's amazing," George panted, "I'm gonna cum."

"Me too," Fred said.

You picked up your pace and less than a minute later they were both grunting and groaning your name. George came in your mouth and he smirked at you as you swallowed his cum.

All three of you collapsed onto the chaise lounge sweaty and out of breath.

"Wow," Fred and George said in sync.

"Why didn't we do that sooner?" you asked.

"You were in denial about your feelings for us," Fred said arrogantly. You rolled your eyes and got up, walking over to grab your clothes. As you were all pulling on your clothes you looked around the room.

"Do you think anyone will know we had sex in here?" you asked concerned, trying to put the room back to how you left it and spraying some perfume.

"Nah they'll never know," George said pulling on his robe, "But I'm gonna feel bad for whoever sits on that chair at the next DA meeting," he laughed.


End file.
